


Such A Softy

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon imagine, The walking dead imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is such a softy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Softy

Daryl Dixon the hard head redneck that no one seemed to get close too. Always keeping his distance from the rest of the group. I mean he didn't mind going on runs when he had to and saving our asses but when it came to talking and getting to know us he pulls away. A few girls from our group walked up to Daryl just as he was ready to go on a run. From where I sat I could hear them giggling. I'm even sure their blushing. I wish they weren't so damn obvious. "I mean can you be anymore desperate."

"What you say?" One of the girls spat at me. Had I said that out loud? Keeping my poker face I spoke. "I said the truth. You're just a bunch of desperate girls. Which is totally pathetic." I rolled my eyes at them and they were speechless. Grumbling they walked away glaring at me. it didn't faze me at all. Daryl held a smile on his face as he watched the girls walk away. He then looked at me and I felt myself start to blush a little. We were surrounded by the camp fire. Sometimes we all gathered by the yard in front of the prison and just start a fire and tell stories about each other as we ate the squirrels Daryl managed to hunt. I laid on the warm grass looking up at the sky with a full moon up high. There was a growling noise. I looked up from where I was and saw one of the kids gripping his stomach. "Here you go buddy." Daryl gave the kid his food and tapped his head walking away. A smile came to my face. That was nice. Maybe he's not as cold hearted as some people think.

Groaning I sat up from my cell bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Looking outside I could see it was still dark. Wiping the sweat from my neck I stood and walked towards the bathroom. "Shh.. You've got to be very quite. We don't want your parents finding out that you sneak out of bed to tell ghost stories do ya?" I heard as I walked back from the bathroom. "Huh?" I walked toward the all to familiar voice. Daryl sat with all the kids huddle up with one flash light on. The kids stifle their laughs as the tried to keep quite. Daryl smiled happily looking at the kids. Wow... He's so sweet....

After that I kept my eyes on Daryl and the way he acted around everyone and yup he was definitely hiding he's sweet side. I couldn't help but smile at him and he'd just give me weird looks every time he'd catch me looking at him. Running into the prison I ran to my cell to get my weapons. I was going on a run to gather some supplies. Taking my weapons I turned but stopped in my tracks. Daryl looked around. 'Well someone is acting more suspicious.' Following I could hear him talking. He was in one of the cells walking close I looked in and smiled. In his hand he held a small black and white kitten. "Hey little guy." He spoke sweetly to the kitten. From where I stood I could hear the kitten purr Daryl scratched him under his chin. "I bet your hungry...." Daryl said to it and the kitten meowed at him. "Later tonight i'll sneak out and find you some food." Looking at the floor a feeling of sadness came over me. He loves the cat so much. Leaving on the run I managed to find a pretty decent bag of cat food. Of course I hid it so the others couldn't see it. 

"Daryl?" He looked up at me. "Can you come with me for a second?" Daryl looked confused but stood up and walked with me to my cell. "So what is it?" Going to my bag I pulled out the cat food. His eyes widen. "I thought I'd save you the trouble of sneaking out at night." I smiled. He looked around. And took the bag. He was quite for a few seconds. "Want to meet him?" Now that I wasn't expecting. But I gladly nodded.

Daryl held the cat in his hand and pet it a little. "Meetballs this is Y/n. Y/n this is meet balls." Meet balls? Taking meetballs in my arms I pet the little guy. "Hi meetballs. So..." I began as Daryl filled meetballs plate with the cat food. "Where'd you find this little guy?" Daryl sighed. "On my last run I found him hissing at some walkers." "Well that's weird I mean his a kitten wouldn't he just ran?" Daryl chuckled. "Well he was protecting his meetball." I stifled a giggle. "Now I know why you named his meet ball." He nodded smiling at meet ball. "I should've named him dumb ass since that's what I called him when I saved his ass." Smiling I handed meet balls to Daryl. "You know you're such a softy, Daryl." He looked at me confused. "I saw how you are with the kids and you try so hard to keep it a secret but I find it cute. I would say to show of your soft side more often but then that mean I'd have to deal with you being nice to other girls. and I can barely stand them being around you when you ignore them. If they knew how nice you are they'd never leave you alone. And I want to be the only girl for you." Daryl's face turned red and I giggled a little. "Such a Softy Daryl."


End file.
